


Birthday Gift

by Wolfsheart



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, M/M, no it's just the key to my room, the key to my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt sneaks away from a crowded surprise party and is given a good gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

He snuck away from his own birthday party, only feeling the slightest bit guilty for hiding from such good friends.  Kurt knew he couldn’t hide from everyone and even as he felt Charles Xavier dancing around the edges of his thoughts, the fuzzy blue mutant recognized the intrusion for what it was.  He let the Professor find out what he wanted, namely that Kurt was okay, just a little overwhelmed by all the people crowding around him to wish him well.  He’d stuck around long enough to let them sing to him and to blow out the candles on the beautifully decorated three-layer cake and then quietly departed. 

“Hey, elf,” a deep voice rumbled up from the hallway to Kurt’s left. 

Hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans, the teleporter glanced over to the side, not having to look up to know who it was.  Logan was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, and he wore a smile on his face that reached out to Kurt like a warm hug.  Kurt smiled back and looked around to make sure he wasn’t being followed before turning to move toward his friend. 

“Where were you, mein Freund?” Kurt asked, his tone a little chastising.  He vaguely remembered Logan’s shape in amongst the others when they’d all yelled “Surprise” the moment he’d been led into the dining room.  But after that, things became blurry as each inhabitant of the mansion rushed up to him to wish him a personal happy birthday. 

“Sorry, bub, but the crowd was a bit thick in there.  I figured you’d have your time in the spotlight, eat a little food, mingle with the others a bit and then I’d find ya later to wish you a more personal happy birthday when there weren’t so many small ones clingin’ to ya,” Logan explained.  His eyes never left the acrobat’s body as blue muscles rippled lightly under the skin-tight T-shirt.  When they were finally face to face, the feral reached up and hooked a finger under Kurt’s chin, leaning up just enough to plant a quick kiss on those soft lips before pulling back again and smiling at his lover.

“That’s all?” Kurt teased, feigning a hurt expression.  He was surprised when Logan, taking the disappointment seriously, shook his head and produced a small box, the type that already looked like it was wrapped even though it wasn’t.  It was deep red with a small gold bow on it.  “Oh,” the mutant replied, unable to say much more and sorry now that he’d picked on his friend and lover.  “Logan, I...I’m...”

Logan interrupted, “If ya say you’re sorry for being a smartass, elf, I’m gonna smack ya.  Just open the damned box.”  Other people might think Logan was being an asshole, but Kurt knew him better than most and recognized that he was just picking back.  He blushed a little and took the small lid off the little box.  Inside was a silver key, very clearly a store-bought copy because it bore the design of all those generic keys dangling from hooks at Home Depot. 

Before he said anything, his light golden eyes met Logan’s deep blue ones, the question clear in his face.  He took out the key and held it up like a precious jewel being displayed in the light.  Then his eyes fell back to his lover’s face. 

“Logan?”

Shaking his head, he just growled a little and grasped Kurt’s hips in his hands, squeezing them as he stepped even closer.

“It’s a key to my room, ya goof.  This way, ya don’t always have to teleport in and startle the shit out of me all the time.  I’d prefer to hear the lock turning some nights...and this way you can come and go as ya please.”  Logan tried to shrug as if it wasn’t that big of a deal, but Kurt almost cheered at the gesture.  It took a lot for the very private mutant to offer such an easy access into his life. 

“I thought you were going to tell me this was the key to you heart,” Kurt said with a sappy romantic twinkle in his eyes.  Logan kissed him again, this time more intense, clearly letting his partner know what he wanted at that moment.  He broke away again.

“Nah, that woulda been too obvious.  ‘Sides, don’t need an actual key to tell ya that, do ya?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pulling out a lot of fics from the vaults. I used to write under the name Nyghtshayde, so some of these might be recognized from that. I'm also editing these up because my writing's improved by 100fold. A lot of the older ones from the vaults are really short, too, because I was jumping into a lot of drabble challenges.


End file.
